redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultor Corporation
The Ultor Corporation, named after the ancient Roman temple devoted to the Roman god Mars, was the body in complete control of governance and industry on Mars prior to the First Martian Revolution when they were overthrown by the Red Faction insurgency and the Earth Defense Force. Their rule was an infamous chapter in the history of human settlement on the red planet, marked by the virtual enslavement of their workforce and free run to characters such as their insidious head scientist, Axel Capek. History Foundation The Ultor Corporation was founded in the early 21st century, as a small clothing company originating in the American mid-western town of Stilwater. Though already slowly broadening out into other markets and expanding itself, by for example creating the Ultor Dome in the city, the company remained small and did not reach beyond Stilwater.Saints Row Expansion Over the course of five years however, Ultor had become the largest company in Stilwater, covering many more markets than the initial clothing market. With the city temporarily rid of gang violence, Ultor had occupied and rebuild the city's Saint's Row District, making it an urban metropolis and headquartering themselves in the newly-built Phillips Building; the city's tallest building yet.Saints Row 2 At the end of those five years, the leader of Stilwater's notorious street gang, the 3rd Street Saints, awoke from his five-year coma and started waging war against three new gangs that had taken control over Stilwater in the Saints' leader's absence. Stilwater became the victim of major gang violence once again, and Stilwater employed the Masako teams to combat them. Ultor's CEO made dealings with the leaders of two of Stilwater's gangs, the Ronin and the Brotherhood, to make sure Ultor's interests remained stable. However, these alliances ultimately failed, and Vogel instead chose to bide his time and let the war handle itself. The 3rd Street Saints emerged victorious, holding all of Stilwater except the Saint's Row District in their grasp. War with the Saints Vogel then started war with the Saints, employing the Masako team to attack the Boss of the Saints and his lieutenants Pierce Washington and Shaundi. The Saints were able to hold their own, however, and in retaliation for the attack the Saints blew up Ultor's secret underground facility called the Pyramid. This attack triggered Ultor's board to be angry about Vogel's failures to eliminate the Saints, to Vogel's displease. Vogel, seeing the board as a threat, invited the Boss to an Ultor yacht where the board was having a party, and the entire board was consequently eliminated. However, the Saints did not cease their attacks on Ultor, and attacked Vogel while the latter was giving a public speech in front of the Stilwater Memorial Church. Though the assassination attempt on Vogel failed and the Ultor CEO fled into the Phillips Building, the Boss followed him and manned a helicopter, with which he infiltrated Vogel's office at the top of the building. The Boss took at the Masako guards present in the office and confronted Vogel, who tried to reason with him. His attempts to negotiate failed, and the Boss shot Vogel at point-blank range through the head, causing Vogel to fall through one of the office's windows down to the ground below. With Vogel's death, Eric Gryphon became the company's new CEO. At was around this point that Ultor had been first experimenting with nanites, planning to start mining on Mars. Ultor experimented on several civilians of Stilwater, digging holes to hide the bodies of those unfortunate enough to not survive the experiments across Stilwater to not make their experiments known publicly. Dissatisfied with Ultor's actions, former Ultor doctor Tera Patrick joined the 3rd Street Saints and managed to have the Boss help her in exposing Ultor's experiments. The Boss dug up the bodies, and together with Tera stole one of Ultor's chemical trucks, planning to use them as evidence to slander Ultor on Channel 6. Arranging an interview with Jane Valderamma, Tera Patrick and the Boss made their way to Mount Clafflin in Stilwater where the interview was to take place, and Ultor sent an army of Masako soldiers to eliminate the Saints. As a precaution, Ultor bribed Channel 6 and thus managed to prevent the company's experiments becoming public knowledge.Saints Row 2 - Ultor Exposed Alliance with the Saints Not too soon after these events, Dexter Jackson, a former 3rd Street Saint, the Masako's leader and Ultor's Head of Security, was conspiring against Eric Gryphon in order to achieve a higher position in Ultor's hierarchy. Knowing of Jackon's attempts on his life, Gryphon sought help from the Saints, who were eager to oppose Jackson, who had betrayed the Boss. As a result, Gryphon was protected by the Boss in a helicopter while making their way to the Saints hideout, where he would remain safe from Masako attacks.Saints Row 2 - Corporate Warfare Gryphon continued to aid the Boss in thwarting Jackson's and the Masako team's plans, up to the point that Jackson decided to flee Stilwater. The Saints and Ultor formed a permanent alliance, and in some time this led to the formation of the Saints-Ultor Media Group, which had Ultor make the 3rd Street Saints into international celebrities and create Saints brands in several market.Saints Row: The Third The Saints relocated to the city of Steelport some time later to fight a criminal organization known as the Syndicate, where Ultor owned a chemical waste plant on Arapice Island. Due to the efforts of the Boss and Viola DeWynter, a plane owned by the Special Tactical Anti-Gang unit crashed down into the chemical plant, releasing chemicals turning the island's inhabitants into zombies. At the behest of the city's mayor Burt Reynolds, the Boss dumped the tanks releasing the poisonous chemicals into the water surrounding the island. Colonization of Mars The Ultor Corporation colonized Mars in around 2050 to tap into its vast untapped mining potential, and the advantages of its remote location. They shipped it all back to resource-stripped Earth, centrally a substance known as Noachite which in Earth's economy could make fortunes. The Corporation saw everything in terms of profits, and so they enslaved their workforce, their technicians carefully filtering all message traffic between Mars and the Earth to keep it unaware of the situation.Red Faction Rise of Capek Meanwhile the head of the research department, an unethical scientist named Axel Capek, performed all manner of experiments far from the prying eyes of any moral authority. Nevertheless, he basically created the field of nanotechnology, backed by the enormous resources of the Ultor Corporation. His unparalleled advancements which would effect the fate of Mars for centuries after his demise. When Capek first arrived on Mars from Earth, he faced significant opposition to his immoral experiments from the then Administrator. This came to an abrupt end when the Administrator became a test subject in Capek's experiments. His replacement, Administrator Davis, along with the new deputy administrator, Richard Gryphon, and any other prospective opposition within Ultor were cowed as a result and he had free reign in his experiments. Even then he didn't have, in his own eyes, enough control to fully push his research to its heights. He long believed that an uprising among the miners would be beneficial to him, allowing him spirit away prisoners in all the confusion and fighting to use in his research and obtain more test subjects, as well as providing an excuse for those already taken. It is likely then, that as a result he deliberately helped create the First Red Faction Uprising, which was likely the reason behind spreading the disease through the Martian population prior to the conflict. He would experiment on captured miners, turning them into deformed monstrous mutants through nanotechnology. The MASTers expedition Unbeknownst to most outside his department, many of his breakthroughs, if not all, in the field were originated from the ill-fated MASTers expedition he lead back in 2067. He discovered an alien species hibernating deep within the bowls of Mars known as The Plague, which his observations seem to indicate the possibility they utilized a form of organic biotechnology interworked into their own bodies.Red Faction: Armageddon The bulk of Martian Advanced Science Team died at the hands of a few of the creatures and Capek, its leader, was forced to ascend alone. After he escaped, he had the entrance of the ancient shaft sealed beneath the molten magma of an Ultor facility. After the MASTers expedition, Capek continued his work. He created his own mutated Plague which would be later appear during Red Faction uprising, encountered most notably by hero of the revolution Parker. At the time they were often simply known as 'mutants'. First Martian Revolution In 2075, the First Martian Revolution finally kicked off with growing discontent amongst the miners and a disease which ripped through their ranks, secretly controlled and instituted by Capek. The miners in M4 mine rose up supported by a growing movement amongst the miners called the Red Faction, lead by their charasmatic and mysterious leader Eos. First up on their agenda was finding a cure for the Plague, and when Gryphon defected they knew just who to look to. Axel Capek was relying on Colonel Masako and her Mercenary Regiment to defend his facilities, but what he didn't factor into account was that while he had crushed all thought of opposition in the Administrative department, he still had one enemy within the company who wasn't threatened by him. Masako withheld her troops from the frontline until after the miners lead by Eos had raided is main Laboratory complex. Only once Capek was dead did Masako join the fray, driving back the miners. When the miner revolt began to falter, they got out a message to the Earth Defense Force who came to their aid and helped depose the Corporation. Remnants of Ultor After the fall of Ultor, Capek's personal cadre of scientists fled from the victors deep into the Martian caves. With them was much of their research, and a device known as the Nano Forge. They would later emerge, after the terraforming, upon the surface in the furthest reaches of the Badlands, but their bitter exile had turned them into the Marauders, a savage warrior culture who hated both colonists and EDF. Nevertheless, they kept alive the scientific devotion of their ancestors.Red Faction: Guerrilla Known employees *Davis - Administrator *Richard Gryphon - Deputy Chief Administrator *Axel Capek - Head Scientist *Masako - Leader of the Mercenary Regiment *Isondo Barnes - VP of Marketing *Hawkins - Scientist (died in the MASTers Expedition) *Wiley Newell - Scientist *Gerardo Ybarra - Scientist *Kristen Pahlke - Scientist *Riley Gibson - Security Guard *Hendrix - Security Technician (also Revolutionary) *Parker - Miner (also Revolutionary) *Orion - Miner? (also Revolutionary) *Ray Mason - Miner? (also Revolutionary) *Felicia Lu - Miner *Loftus - Employee Gallery Mars.jpg|An image of Mars prior to the First Martian Revolution, when was still controlled entirely by the Ultor Corporation. Mining.png|Workers in the Ultor mines. Capek.jpg|Axel Capek, 'cyborg' head scientist of the Ultor Corporation on Mars. References Category:Factions Category:Ultor Corporation